1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to access to climate data and more specifically to a data analytic services application programming interface for accessing climate data.
2. Introduction
Climate models generate data that are of great value to society. Climate model outputs include retrospective analyses that model the historical state of the climate, estimates of current climate conditions, and projections of future climate conditions. The data sets generated by climate models are too large to be moved from the archives where they are stored to end users where the data are typically analyzed and used. Offering climate data analytics as a service makes it easier to access climate model data and perform data analyses where the data are stored before moving reduced, more usable products to the end user for further study.
Currently, the ability of end users, applications, climate researchers, or members of the public to gain meaningful access to a climate data analytics system is limited. The current technologies are deficient because there exists no effective means for gaining access to the capabilities afforded by a climate data analytics system. What is needed is an improved approach that makes it easier to access these capabilities.